Accidentally in Love
by somethingdifferentx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella dated before, but they broke up durning senior year christmas break. Now, their back durning the spring and Troy has a new girlfriend-Natalie. Troy realizes how much he really misses Gabby. But now, she's the one who's moved on.
1. Chapter one

Gabriella Montez was walking down the hallway, looking at the staircase she walked up just one year ago to meet with Troy in his secert hiding place. She took a deep breath while she shook her head, trying to get her mind off it. Then, it happened. Troy walked down the hallway, hand-and-hand with his new girlfriend, Natalie Smith. As they walked past her, she felt chills run down her spine. Out of all people, why her? It was their senior year and just before winter break ended, Troy and Gabriella had a huge argument, ending with them breaking up. Even when Gab's tried getting her mind off it, all that came to her mind was their special times together. And having her new locker by that staircase, didn't help at all. Grabbing her books, Gabriella shut her locker and turned around and began walking down the hallway, humming the tune to You Are The Music In Me quietly.

Gab's reached her class a few minutes later, right before the bell rang. She hated this class, not only was Natalie in that class, so was Chad, Troy's best friend. She knew they would be chatting about having double dates the whole time. And just as class began, so did they. Gabriella rolled her eyes before glaring at Natalie. _Oh please, shut up. You don't like him, your using him._Gabriella thought.It wasn't true, but she wish it was. Then she could tell Troy, and he would break up with her, and then they could go out again! At least, that's what she wished would happen. "So, tomorrow night? You, me, Troy, and Taylor?" Natalie whispered in Chad's direction. He replied with a nod, then they both looked back and pretended to listen to the teacher's speech about silly things, like World History. Gabriella placed her cheek on her palm and began to doze off, quickly waking up when the bell rang 20 minutes later.

Troy was walking out of his class earlier since he asked to go to the bathroom, but really he was walking up to his secert hid-out. When he reached the top, he sighed, he automatically thought about Gabriella. This place was so special to them, so special that he hadn't even told Natalie about it yet. He looked off the side and watched the clouds roll by the mountains in the distance. He shut his eyes and placed his head in his hands. He shook his head, remembering of how they broke up.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Gabriella! I can't believe your listening to everyone else," Troy shouted at her. At the same time Gabriella's eyes were growing teary. Troy continued, "You know and I that Sharpay was never in the picture, and never will!" Gab's shook her head, glaring up at him, "I never said that! I just said I've been hearing things about how you two use to go out." Troy pointed at her, holding back his scream, "We never went out, why are you listening to them?!"

"Then let's just break up!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Those words kept playing in his head, _break up_, _break up_. _God damn it Troy, what is wrong with you?! No, Natalie. You like Natalie. Troy and Natalie, Natalie and Troy. Yes._ He sighed then sat down on the bench, rushing his fingers threw his hair over and over again.

Gabriella was at her locker again, since it was time for lunch. She wasn't very hungry so she decided to skip it and sit in the garden. Troy was never usually there, at least whenever she was. She placed her books in her locker, shut her locker, then walked over to the steps. She heard someone walking around, in what sounded like a pacing motion. So she quickly rushed up before noticing it was Troy that was pacing. She stood there, motionless. Troy was going back at forth, whispering words to himself like Gabriella and Natalie. He turned and saw Gabriella standing there. Both of there eyes grew wide as Gabby walked up the rest of the steps. They hadn't said a word to each other since they broke up.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Troy asked, smiling a little awkwardly. Gabriella brushed off her jeans and pulled the bottom of her sweatshirt down below her butt. "Eh, not really hungry I guess. What about you?" She asked, walking by him and glancing over at the bench. She sat down, placing her hands between her thighs. "Just..kinda, ya know. Thinking." He replied as he looked over the edge again. He placed his hands on the bar and kept looking over before he asked another question. "So, how ya been?" Gabby ignored his question because she was busy reading her book she had in her bag. "Gabriella?" Troy asked, turning around and seeing her reading. "Still a book worm, I see." Gab's ignored his playful insult, she just shook her head on continued reading. "You know, maybe it's better if I go, this is your hiding place anyways." She said, placing her book back in her bag and getting her things together. Troy was about to stop her from going but before he could say anything, she was gone. Troy looked down at sighed. He then mumbled, "It's our hiding place."

**Later that day..**

Troy was walking with Chad, his hand in his pockets. His sky blue eyes wondered around the hallway, looking for Gabriella. He found her and smiled softly, but his smile soon faded when he watched her walk away. Troy then felt a pat on his shoulder. Turning around, he soon felt Natalie's lip-gloss covered lips meet his. When she pulled away, he whipped it all away. "So, did Chad tell you about this Friday?" She asked in her usually hyper, bouncy tone. "I was actually just about to get to it." Chad bumped in, keeping his hands in his pockets like Troy. "You, me, Taylor, and Natalie are all going to the mall tomorrow." Troy faced grew a little confused, "The mall? Since when do we go to the mall?" Natalie laughed, lightly pushing him. "Silly, we just go to walk around. It's fun, I promise." She then walked off and rushed to her locker. Troy shook his head, looking at Chad. "The mall?" Chad shrugged, "Girls just love it." Troy sighed and they continued walking.

Gabriella had just reached the outside, when she felt her red ribbon fall out of her hair. She turned around to pick it up, but before she could, someone else had. "Excuse me, is this yours?" Gabriella heard from above her. She looked up and saw a tall, shaggy-blond haired, dark blue eyed boy standing above her with her ribbon in his hand. Gabriella smiled softly and stood up, "Yea, it is. Thank you for getting it for me." She giggled a little, slightly embarrassed at herself as she gently took the ribbon from his hand. "No problem. I'm Jesse, and you are?" He asked, smiling at her. "Me? Oh, I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you, Jesse." She said while she continued walking. Jesse followed her then gently took the ribbon from her. "Let me put this back in your hair for you." Gabriella then felt her cheek blush and she felt his fingers go threw her chocolate brown hair.

"It was so nice meeting you, Gabriella. I hope I can see you around." Jesse said as he reached his motorcycle in the school parking lot. A small smile grew across Gabs' face while she nodded, "I'd like that, Jesse. Very much."

When Gab reached home that night, she was surprisingly happy. School went by fast, she met a cute boy, and she didn't loose her lucky ribbon. Well, it wasn't the best day ever, but at least her day wasn't completely flooded with memories of her and Troy. She then thought about them meeting today during lunch. "Jeez, that wasn't awkward. I can't believe that happened." She asked herself out loud, "Why didn't he bring Natalie?" That question seemed to pop in her head a lot. She knew he liked her, Troy never seemed like the kind of person just to date someone because of how they looked. But yet, he somewhat was the kind of person to go out with someone to make them jealous.


	2. Chapter two

The next morning, at school, Gabriella was looking at her white ballet flats when she heard a soft, kind voice. "Nice to see you again, Ella." She looked up and saw Jesse's sweet face. She smiled sweetly and patted the spot next to her on the bench she was sitting on. "Ella? You forgot my name that quickly?" Jesse shook his head, laughing. "No, I remember your name perfectly. I just thought it would be nice to shorten your name to Ella. Like you know, a nickname." Gabriella's lips maded an O shape as she nodded, then placed her hands between her theighs. "Very clever, Jess." She then laughed at her own joke, looking up at him and into his ocean-blue eyes. "Jess? Hmm, I could get use to that." He smiled at her when he noticed her blushing slightly. "So, Ms. Ella, would you honor me in walking you to your first class?" Gabby nodded, "Sure." Jesse then gently took her hand and lifted her up from the bench, quickly bringing his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him as she felt herself blushing again.

Troy had arrived to school a little earlier that morning, no reason why, he just did. He was walking down the hallway when his other friend, Jason, caught up with him. "Sup man?" He asked while they were doing their somewhat 'handshake' type thing. "Nothing, just wondering." Troy laughed as he spoke, then contiued looking around. Natalie quickly came up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" She said, standing on her tippy toes since Troy was much taller than her. "Baby?" He asked, gently grabbing her hands and turning around. He smiled as he hugged her tightly and smelt her hair. It smelt like cherries. He then sighed a little, Gabriella's always smelt like kiwi's.

At the same time, Gabriella was walking down the hallway still wrapped in Jesse's shoulder. Her eyes wondered but stopped when she saw Troy hugging Natalie. Her eyes grew a little mean then remember about Jesse, which brought a smile to her face. She snuggled her head gently in his chest as they passed. Troy, still hugging Natalie, saw Gabriella and thought about rushing over and asking what was going on. But then he remember, _Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. Gabriella out, Natalie in._ He thought to himself, pulling away from the hug. "So baby," Troy heard while he shook his head, "Your still coming to the mall tonight, right?" She began to pout with her big hazel eyes growing wide. "Yea I am, but what time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked before biting down on his lower lip. "Around 6, alright?" Troy nodded then placed his hands back in his pocket. Natalie waved her perky wave as she walked off. Troy glanced over at Chad, then sighed. "I can already tell this won't end well, Troy." Chad and Troy walked off down the hallway.

Jesse and Gabriella had just made it to class in time. After they sat down, the bell rang loudly, 'causing all the kids to cover their eyes like always. Jesse sat across the room from Gabriella. She looked over at him and noticed him looking at the teacher. He then glanced over at her, she quickly looked away and started writing down notes. She would glanced once and a while, but one time she watched him for so long she totally lost her train of thought. Which means she missed writing down the homework. And before she knew it, the class was over. She quickly got her things together and walked out. Before she could reach the door, Jesse stopped her, smiling and laughing. A wide smile grew across Gabriella's face as she laughed along with him. He gently placed his hand around her shoulder again and walked out with her. She nuzzled her head on his chest a little, remembering she didn't wanna mess up her hair, but honestly, she didn't care. She was beggining to like Jesse more and more.

Troy was walking to his locker, his eyes wondering around the hall as usual. But when he passed the autoterium he was shocked by someone screaming. He quickly ran threw the door, seeing Sharpay and Ryan. Ryan was sitting in the seats, watching Sharpay going nuts up on the stage. He tip toed to the row where Ryan was sitting down next to him. "What's she doing?" He whispered to Troy who didn't noticed him sitting there. He jumped and slightly screamed before sighing with relief. "You scared me." He said, sitting back down. "She's 'practicing'." He put air qoutes around the word practicing. Troy's face grew a little confused as he asked, "For what?"

"The spring musical." Ryan answered, fixing his bright blue hat. That went with his hollister sky blue polo. "Do you know who's audition?" Troy asked while he began to think of the perfect plan. Sharpay walked off the stage as she overheard Troy. "Angie, Maris, McKayla, Gabriella, Maddie, Sal, Will, Corey, and Ryan. Of course." She shouted, laughing as she rushed to the seat in front of Troy. Troy nodded happily, and got up from the seat, "Sign me up." He smiled at both Sharpay and Ryan before rushing out of the big room and heading back into the hallway. When Troy reached his locker, he saw Natalie drinking from the water fountain. _Turn around? No, ignoring Natalie will not help you, Troy._ He told himself as he continued walking to his locker. Natalie flipped her flowing blond hair over her shoulder while continuing to sip. She then pulled away to see Troy passing her. She smiled and quickly hugged him, "Hi, babycakes."_Babycakes?_ Troy asked himself, turning around and smiling at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. The bell rang and suddenly what seemed like thousands of teenagers began rushing to their lockers. "I'll you see tonight!" Natalie said then rushed off to her locker, walking quickly between all the kids. Troy nodded after she left, then walked to his locker. While doing his combination, he sighed.

"So, Ella, will I see you tonight?" Jesse asked, flipping his shaggy hair then placing his hat over it. Gabriella smiled and nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yes, Jess. You will." She laughed noticing how 'yes' and 'jess' rhymed. "The movies it is." He said, leaning in. He then gave her a gently kiss on the cheek. Gabriella could feel her cheeks turning pink. She smiled again then turned around and walked to the school parking lot. She sat down in the leather seats and sighed happily. She was going on a date! Her first date since breaking up with Troy. Well it wasn't an offical date-date but to Gabriella, it didn't matter. Moving on from Troy was a good step from where she was, alone and missing him like crazy. But suddenly, she felt a rush go down her spine. Tonight was going to be crazy, that Troy and Gabriella knew for sure.


	3. Chapter three

Troy Bolton flipped his hair and nodded, smirking at himself in his mirror. He felt his phone viberate in his back pocket before grabbing it quickly, flipping it open, and pressing okay in one motion. "Hello?" He bit his lower lip after answering as he noticed he didn't look at the caller ID. "Hey, I'm outside. Are we taking your car or mine?" Chad asked, Troy sighing with relief. He didn't know why, but whenever he didn't answer Natalies phone calls with 'baby' she would go up the wall. "Mine." He answered, "I'll be out in a second." Troy shut his phone, put it back in his pocket and rushing out of his room and down the steps. He saw Chad leaning agaisnt his car, texting on his phone. "Who you texting?" He asked, doing their handshaking then opening the driver seat. "I'm not texting, I'm playing tetris." Chad answered, his eyes locked on the screen as he walked over to the passanger side. "You know that game was made for 7 year-olds, right?" Chad's face grew blank as he looked up and over at Troy. "Really?" Troy sighed and drove off, shaking his head. "Thats ridicious, dude." He replied, laughing some.

Gabriella was placing her bow on the top left side of her head. Letting her now wavy hair run down her chest as checked the rest of her outfit. She nodded and was impressed with her work when she heard a door blew rang. She rushed to the door, making sure her mom didn't answer it. She stood on her tippy toes and placed her face on the door, looking threw the peep hole with her eye. She smiled then turned the knob, seeing Jesse standing there with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hugs before pulling away. "You ready to go?" Gabriella was biting down on her lower lip, she released it. "Mhm." She mummbled then nodded gently placing her head on his chest. They walked out of the door, Gabriella closing it behind them, then over to his car. "Nice car." She said, admiring the nice leather seats and red color. "Gracias." He said, laughing at his own ability to speak some words in spanish. "So now your bi-lingual?" Gabriella laughing, rolling her eyes playfully. "You'd be surprised." Jeese added as they drove off and out of her driveway.

"What took you so long?!" Natalie steamed as she sat in the backseat of Troy's car, slamming the door behind her. Troy squeezed his eyes shut, hoping when he opened them Natalie would be in a better mood. But it didn't work. He sighed and turned around but before he could say anything, "Chill out, geez." Thankfully Chad bumped in and broke the ackward silence. Natalie blew some hair out of her face as she rolled her eyes and slumpped down in her seat. Taylor was already in the back, secertly trying to ignore Natalie's horrible attitude. "Is your best friend an idiot?!" Taylor texted Chad quickly, thinking Natalie wouldn't ask what she was saying. "I dunno, but clearly his girlfriend is." He texted back, then glancing over at Troy. Troy shrugged, turning on the radio and hearing music come threw the speakers. 'Best of You' by the Foo Fighters began to play but was shut off quickly when Natalie leaned into the middle of the two front seats and changed the channel. "What was that for?" Chad snapped. "That song is so gay." Natalie replied, crossing her arms agaisnt her chest. _Gabriella would never do that._ Troy thought to himself, shaking his head trying to change the subject in his mind. "Baby, it's almost our 2 month anniversery!"Natalie said, happily. Why was she being sucha bitch to everyone except Troy? Taylor rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and waited for Chad to take her hand. He did and they walked off, leaving Troy and Natalie in the car. "Great." Troy mummbled under his breath. Natalie didn't hear him so she simple got out of the car. Troy got out too, then watched Natalie stick out her hand, waiting for him to take it.Troy acted like he didn't see her hand and just put his hands in his back pockets and walked towards the enterance.

"Saying goodbye! This time, is the same old story!" Gabriella and Jesse sang as they laughed and drove along. "Saying goodbye, makes me feel like saying sorry!" They both finished and Gabriella gently placed her head on the back of the seat. Jesse turned the music down which had been blasting the whole time. "That was fun, eh?" He asked, lightly bumping her forearm with his elbow. Gabriella nodded while she couldn't hold in her laughter. "I haven't done that in sucha long time." Jesse smiled down at her as he drove into the parking lot of the movie theater. "Well I was happy to give you a happy memory?" Jesse opened his door and rushed to the other side, opening Gabriella's. "Oh why thank you." She gushed playfully, stepping out and brushing off her jeans. She was about to place her hand in her pocket before Jesse took it by surprise. She smiled and moved a little closer to him, then they began to walk. Gabriella sighed quietly looking down at their feet, she noticed how her hand didn't fit quick as perfectly as it did when Troy held her hand.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Troy and Gabriella were walking together to her house, they had just finished a cute romantic picnic like they had last summer. Gabriella's head was lying gently on Troy shoulder as he was holding her close, kissing her head gently a few times. "Troy? Can I ask you something?" Troy pulled away very little and looked down at her, "Sure, anything." Gabriella took a deep breath, looking up at him and his gorgeous baby blue eyes. She placed her head back down on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "Can I love you forever?" Troy grew speechless as he heard Gabriella. He unlocked his arms from around her and moved infront of her, making them stop walking. He looked into her eyes before kissing her lips softly. He pulled away, but kept his forehead gently agaisnt hers. "Only if I can love you forever, too." He said, taking both of her hands and keeping threw foreheads together.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Would you like some popcorn, Ella?" Jesse asked while looking up at all the possible snacks he could eat durning the movie. "Um, sure." Gabriella said, her eyes looking down at her feet. Jesse glanced down at her and noticed her starring at the floor. He lifted her chin up and gently kissed her nose before the man at the counter interruped. "Anything else?" asked the man. He was young, like a 15-year-old. He had a pimply face which grossed Gabs out some. So wiggled her nose a little and looked the oppisite direction. "No thanks, man. This is could." Jesse took the popcorn from the counter and gripped it in his hand, his other arm around Gabriella. "You need any help with that?" She asked, "It must be hard holding all that stuff at once." Jesse shook his head, laughing as he looked down at Gabby. "Nah, it's fine. But thats for offering." Gabriella shrugged and followed him to the room where they would watch the movie, smiling softly at him.

"Can we take a break now?" Taylor whinned as she looked around the mall, trying to find a nearby bench. "Please?!" Natalie glared over at her with her shut-the-fuck-up stare. Taylor could see the evil in her eyes and ran over to the bench and plopped down on it. Chad nodded and sat down next to Taylor, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah, Natalie. We've been walking for almost an hour and haven't bought anything. Whats the point?" Natalie rolled her eyes and looked at Troy, hoping he would back her up. "I am getting tired." He shrugged and began walking over to the bench. Natalie gently grapped his arms and pulled him to face her. "Why are you being sucha bitch tonight?" asked Natalie, looking up into his eyes. "Because you are?" He answered, starting to walk away. Natalie didn't say anything until Troy was a good distance away. In that time, Chad and Taylor got up and followed him. "What are you doing?!" Natalie shouted, trying to storm after them. Troy glared back at her and shouted, "Breaking up!" He then turned around and walked off. Chad and Taylor followed him again. Natalie stopped walking and slumped onto the floor, watching all the people who were laughing at her and staring. She screamed loudly then walked the oppisite direction, pushing away anyone who was in her path.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Troy once he got out of the mall and turned around to face Taylor and Chad. "I dunno," Taylor said then glanced at Chad, Troy did as well. "What about a movie?" He asked, shaking his hair around, laughing at how Troy broke up with Natalie. Taylor looked at Troy, leaving him the decision. Troy nodded and smiled, "Sounds cool." Inside Troy was a little upset, he was basically going to be a third wheel. He sighed and started to catch up with Taylor and Chad. Who already started walking, hand and hand.

Gabriella and Jesse were sitting in the middle of the theater, eating some popcorn as they waited for the movie to start. "Sorry for getting here so early," Jesse said, "It must be boring just sitting here with me and nothing to do." Gabriella finished eating some popcorn then replied, "Oh I don't mind, I'm just happy you don't consider me and pig for eating all this popcorn." Jesse laughed and shook his head, chewing on some popcorn. He finished then grabbed a peice of out of the bag, "I don't think your a big at all." He then threw the peice of popcorn at Gabby's face. She laughed and pretended to act shock. She then threw a few peices back at him. "Stop it!" The man behind them demanded, "You do know that it's hitting me too, ya know." Gabriella laughed hard as she looked back at the man, "Sorry!" She said, trying to hold back her laughter. She then turned around and lower in her seat, holding back her laughter. Jesse held in his laughter as well. Gabriella looked over at the enterance and suddenly didn't need to laugh anymore. Chad and Taylor AND Troy had entered. Gabby's face turned blood red as she slumpped more in her seat. She then mummbled, "Oh boy."


	4. Chapter four

"Ella? Whats wrong?" Jesse asked when he noticed she wasn't laughing anymore. Gabriella looked over at him and jumped sat right back up. "Nothing, nevermind." She laughed and flashed him a smile. He smiled back at her and nodded, then began eating some more popcorn. Gabriella glanced back over at Troy, Chad, and Taylor as soon as Jesse looked the oppisite direction. She noticed Taylor looking at her, "What are you guys doing here?!" She mouthed. Taylor mouthed back with a, "Troy and Natalie broke up, so we came here instead of staying at the mall." Gabriella felt a little butterfly in her stomach. _They broke up! Does that mean he likes me? What if he sees me with Jesse?!_ The questions buzzed threw her head over and over. She then came up with a smart idea, somewhat of a revenge plan with Troy. "Follow my lead," Gabriella mouthed to Taylor. Taylor nodded then Gabriella turned to face Jesse, "I'll be right back. Potty break." She said, laughing and blushing slightly. He nodded and she nodded back to him before walking past the other people sitting in the row then down the steps. "Taylor?" She shouted, louded enough for Troy to hear. _Gabriella?_ Troy thought to himself. He leaned over a bit to see Gabby rushing up to Taylor to give her a hug. He suddenly felt nervous and took a deep breath to try to clam down. He knew she wasn't here alone, and thats what bugged him.

"Who are you here with?" Taylor asked, trying to look over at Troy and see his reaction. "This guy Jesse, over there." She gushed while she smiled softly and pointed at him. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go to the bathroom." She laughed again and turned to walk out. Seeing Troy glancing at her, she quickly looked away and walked out the door. Troy sighed and looked down at his feet, kicking imaginary dust. Chad noticed how he was upset and shrugged, "Theres nothing you can do." He said, then him and Taylor started walking up the rows trying to find good seats, and when they did, they sat down. Only 4 rows in front of Gabriella and Jesse. Troy stayed down there, thinking wheater seeing the movie would be worth also watching Gabriella and some other guy. He sighed and slummed onto the floor, thinking it was a good idea just to watch the movie here, so then he wouldn't have to see Gabriella. The movie started and Troy streached his leg out across the hallway. He was watching the previews when someone tripped over him. "Ouch." She said to herself, rubbing her knee. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think any..." Troy trailed off, that voice was familiar. He looked up and saw Gabriella rubbing her knee with the plam of her head. "It's okay, I mean we all..." Gabriella trailed off as well when she looked up from her knee and saw Troy. She sighed and got up, looking down at him. "I'm fine." She then rushed back up and sat down next Jesse.

Troy made it about half way threw the movie before he got up and walked out. Gabriella watched him and bit down hard on her lower lip, "I hope he's okay." She mummbled under her breath. "What, Ella?" Jesse asked, looking over at her after he finished chewing on some popcorn. "I said, I.." _dope, slop, mope, think Gabriella. THINK!_ "I have to pee." She didn't want to use that excuse again but she had to talk to Troy. She could tell Jesse was confused when he nodded so she lightly kissed his cheek then got up. Gabriella quickly glanced back at Taylor who seemed to be a little busy watching the movie so she just left and looked around, trying to find Troy. "Hey Gabriella!" Her friend, Molly shouted as her and her boyfriend stood in line to get tickets. Gabby smiled at her friend and walked over, "Hey Molly, have you seen Troy?" She bit her lower lip, hoping that she did. "Yeah, he just walked out." But before she could finished her sentance Gabriella began to rush to the door, "But I thought you two broke up!" She shouted as she watched Gabs run off. Molly shrugged and faced her boyfriend again.

Gabriella peeked threw the clear doors that lead to outside. Troy wasn't there, she could see him walking to his car. She sighed a little before pushing the door open and walked into the middle of the street. "Troy?" She shouted, playing with her fingernails, a little nervous. Troy shut her eyes and sighed, turning around while he opened his eyes again. He saw Gabriella standing there, looking pretty as always. "What do you want?" He shouted, he was mad about how she had treated him. Gabriella was biting on her lower lip while waiting for him to say something and when he did, she released it. "To talk." She bit on her lower lip again. Troy shook his head and shut his eyes again tightly, he then turned around and started walking away, Gabriella followed. "Troy!" She shouted, trying to get him to turn around, "Come on, this isn't fair." Troy sighed, shaking his head, "You think this isn't fair? No. Not being fair was me having to sit there on the ground because I couldn't watch you sitting with someone else." Gabriella's eyes grew teary as she heard him, and as she replied, tears began to fall down. "You think that wasn't fair?! For almost 2 months now I've had to watch you, and your little girlfriend rub your relationship in my face! Do you know how that makes me feel?!" Troy sighed again, opening his arms for them to hug. Gabriella shook her head, "No." She then turned around and rushed back inside, wiping her tears away quickly.

Gabs rushed threw the doors and past the people as quick as possible, she didn't want everyone seeing her crying like she was. She was so upset, for Troy to say those things and act like she was being the bad one. It just wasn't fair. She rushed into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Black tear marks were down her cheek from her eyeliner and her eyes looked a tab red. She washed off her face in the sink and waited a while for it all to dry up. She sniffled before brushing off the back of her jeans and walking out. She walked back into the room where they were and noticed everyone leaving. She waited for Jesse to get to the bottom and walked up to him, "Sorry for missing the rest of the movie." She said, _he must think I have a totally fucked up blatter_. Jesse shrugged, "It's alright, make it up to me by going on another date?" Gabriella nodded, smiling widely at him. She saw Taylor and Chad and told Jesse she would be right back. "Hey you. How come you weren't getting all cuddly with Jesse?" Taylor asked, holding Chad's hand. "I was to busy with Troy, he left and we had this huge fight outside and it made me cry and then I was in the bathroom for like, ever." Chad laughed and shook his head, his hair making a funny shay. "I don't think you realize how much he misses you, Gabriella," Taylor said, "He broke up with Natalie for you." Gabriella eyes grew wide as she moved some hair from her face, "Really?" Chad and Taylor looked and each other, back at Gabs, then nodded at the same time, as if it was planned. _You __really__ messed up this time, Gabriella._

--

Sorry it's so short! I have a little case of writers block right now

BUT thanks for all the nice reviews, they make me feel smart for some reason xD


	5. Chapter five

Gabriella and Jesse were standing in front of Gabriella's house. She was biting hard down on her lower lip, looking into his eyes and he looked back into hers. Jesse started to lean in while Gabs started to close her eyes. Then, their lips touched and they kissed. Gabriella felt sucha rush go threw her body. Which she hadn't had since her and Troy broke up. She could feel the hundreds of chills run down her spine. Jesse pulled away and Gabs began blushing and laughing very quietly. _This isn't a joke!_ She said to herself then stopped laughing as if she never did. Jesse smiled widely at her before walking back to his car. Gabriella sank onto the floor, fluttering while she watched him drive away. She then thought of Troy, sighing and feeling so bad as she did. She then began to sing to herself, "And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it," She continued as she walked inside, "Late night you make me feel like i'm desperate, Im not desperate," She then walked into her room, feeling a tear run down her cheek, "Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it."

She was so confused, it was like one moment she was so in love with Jesse but sometimes all she wanted to do was be with Troy again. She went into the bathroom, changed into her pajamas, then placed her hair up in a ponytails, letting her bangs hang down. She plopped down onto her bed, bringing her stuff tebby-bear into her lap and she did. She then grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Degrassi was on. She loved this show, not only was the show filled with drama, the boy who played Peter was sucha cutie. Gabriella began to think about what her life would be like if she lived there. She consider herself life Darcy. Except she wasn't some crazy slut that got raped. But both Darcy and Gabriella were in the middle of love triangles. Gabriella went out with Troy, Darcy went out with Spinner. Peter likes Darcy, just like Jesse likes Gabriella. And Gabriella wants to be with Troy, but she's also falling for Jesse. Which is exactly like how Darcy fell in love with both Spinner and Peter!

"Gabriella?" Asked her mother, who had walked in the room while she was dazing.  
"Yea, Mom?"  
"How was your date?"  
Gabriella began laughing and rolling her eyes, "It wasn't a date, Mom."  
"Well it did look like a date while you guys were out their kissing," She replied.

Gabriella's jaw dropped as she laughed harder, "You're sucha spy!" She said, taking her smallest pillow and throwing at her. Her mom laughed then left, leaving Gabriella alone again. She looked out the window and saw the night sky, which made her smile.

Meanwhile, Natalie was standing at the entrace of the mall. Even though it was closed, she had to wait for Sharpay to come pick her up. They were best friends, and had been since Sharpay set up Natalie with Troy. But now that didn't matter, considering how he broke up with her. The thought of it made her roll her eyes. She then heard music blasting from a car coming towards the entrance. It was Sharpay, in her pink convertable of course. But the hood was up. Natalie looked up from her nails and walked over to the car, slipping herself inside.

"I am so fucking pissed it isn't funny," Natalie said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hi Natalie, so nice to see you too." Sharpay joked, showing Natalie how she didn't even say hi. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." Sharpay's jaw dropped, but tried to ignore it by turning up the current song they were listening to, which was Stupid Shit by Girlicious. The song made Natalie think up the perfect plan to get Troy back. A devilish smile formed across her face, she placed her index finger on her chin as she glanced over at Sharpay, who was bouncing to the music. Sharpay could feel Natalie's eyes on her so she stopped and looked over at her. "Oh god, are you think..?" She got cut off by Natalie. "Yeah, I am."

_**The next morning...**_

Gabriella woke up at 6 a.m, then went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She then blow-dried her hair striaght before getting dressed. She reached the kitchen, gripping the current novel she was reading in her hand. She placed it next to her as she sat down, looking around for what her mom was about to bring her for breakfast. It was bacon and scrammbled eggs. She figured her mom didn't feel like making a big breakfast as usual. Gabriella didn't mind. She just ate and would smile at her mom at times, hiding how sad she actually was.

Troy woke up late, around 8 in the morning, school was already in session. He walked threw the front doors and looked up at the ceiling, sighing to himself. As he walked up the steps, he noticed teacher talking about the dress code. It made him think what was going on, how people dressed was never really a big issue in the school. He rolled his eyes then continued walking up the stairs to the office. Once he was inside he went to the lady at the first desk. "Hi, um, I'm late. And I need a pass to you know, um, yeah." The lady didn't say anything, she just nodded and started to write Troy a pass. He tapped the peice of paper in his palm after she gave it to him. He walked down the long steps back to the hallways, which he was surprised to find someone at their locker-Gabriella.

"Hey." He shouted to her, trying to keep his voice calm. Gabriella jumped a little, sighing with relief she looked over at Troy. Chills went down her spine once seeing him. She still hadn't forgiven him for being so rude to her at the movies, so she tried to act like she didn't care he was there. "Oh, hi." She said, turning her focus back to the locker in front of her. "Can we talk?" He said, starting to walk over to where she was. Gabriella shook her head a little, but Troy acted like he didn't see. She shut her locker and began walking away. "Gabriella, come on. You know last night was a mistake. I didn't mean it the way I said it." Troy explained, rushing a little to get to her side. Gabriella stopped once he was finished, she looked at him with a striaght face, "Troy, what do you want me to say? Oh, I totally understand how you were being a total jurk?" She stopped and Troy's jaw opened a little, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. "I think it's time you start thinking before you speak." Gabriella said, then turned around and walked away.


End file.
